


know i need to feel released

by zenelly



Category: Persona 3
Genre: 2k of riding, Barebacking, Gift Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Riding, mild nippleplay, no not that kind of riding, they fuckin, would this count as 'not your father's riding'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: After all is said and done, there are still some things that Shinji's very particular about.Now that he doesn't have the distraction of punching Shadows for an hour every night, Akihiko hasneedsokay?





	know i need to feel released

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Elli! This is a smut ficlet set absolutely in the future of our RP where [spoilers] and [more spoilers] and it all ends up okay and Shinji's Kind Of Gotten Over Himself Now (Kind Of) so now they bang a lot. I love you very very much, and this is how I show my appreciation for you ♥

There are so many days that Akihiko doesn’t know how he managed to get so lucky.

Wait, no, that makes it sound easy. This has never been easy.

It doesn’t help that Shinji’s a stubborn bastard at the best of times or that there’s a part of Akihiko that’s convinced they peaked at seventeen because how do you go  _up_  from killing a god, but despite the utter grind of it, Akihiko still wakes up to his face buried in Shinji’s long hair and thinks,  _lucky_.

And the grind is something to be cherished. How else is Akihiko supposed to know that he’s doing it right if he isn’t doing it over and over again? Maybe other people don’t think about love that way, but Akihiko does. He works at it, day in and day out. Especially when Shinji’s an asshole (which is all the time). Akihiko chooses Shinji. To stay by his side. To be with him.

If only the bastard would make it a little easier for him.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Shinji says flatly, and Akihiko is a master at stopping his eye rolls at this point because he’s had  _so much practice_.

“Shinji, knock it off. You’re not gonna hurt me.”

Cocking one eyebrow, Shinji snorts. “You don’t have a good idea of what hurts and what doesn’t, idiot. I could hurt you without tryin’ and you’d too worried about me to say anything.”

“I would tell you if it hurt,” Akihiko says, stung and stubborn. He shifts, determined, and Shinji’s grip on his hip tightens. Distantly, Akihiko kind of wishes Shinji’s rare shows of strength didn’t make him hotter. It’s making settling firmer into Shinji’s lap harder than it needs to be right now for all the wrong reasons. His pulse throbs in his dick and further back, where Akihiko is already wet and stretched, courtesy of a shower he had just gotten out of. “Come on, Shinji, you can trust me to know my own limits.”

While he keeps moving, he thinks he hears Shinji mutter, “Can I?”

Akihiko's knees rest on either side of Shinji's hips. The cool press of Shinji's skin, always running a bit cooler than usual, even now, has Akihiko shivering a little, anticipation curling like fire through his bones, and he likes to feel the way his touch leaves heat behind. Like he can undo what's been done. Akihiko leans in, his mouth tracing a line up Shinji's jaw. It flexes beneath his lips. But Shinji doesn't move away. He sits still, his hands hard, possessive, on Akihiko's hips and lets Akihiko drag his teeth along Shinji's neck before he pulls back.

Akihiko whispers, “Maybe I like it to hurt a little.”

It’s gratifying to see the way Shinji’s eyes go dark at that. "You would. Masochistic training freak."

Akihiko grins a little, rocking forward and letting his breath stutter when he brushes against what is unmistakably hardness. “Don't say it like that. You like to see me work out.”

“It ain’t a crime to like seeing you sweaty with no shirt on, Aki," which is more of an admission than he usually gets; easier too, with a hint of fondness that's hardly buried at all. Shinji moves one hand off Akihiko's hip, sliding it up under his shirt. "Besides, maybe if you wouldn’t walk around with your clothes off all the time, I wouldn’t stare.”

Akihiko shudders, arching into Shinji’s touch.  “I like the way you look at me, Shinji.”

“I don’t know why." Shinji's fingers trail along the divot of Akihiko's belly button, up the smooth muscles of his abdomen. It's not enough and too much all at once. Akihiko bites his lip hard enough to taste iron, and Shinji's gaze flicks up to it, fixing there with heat. Arousal aches between Akihiko's legs, an unmistakable fire, impossible to ignore. Akihiko wants Shinji  _in him,_ damn it, and he's tired of Shinji being too proud and too stubborn to fuck him already. Defiant and more than a little worked up, Akihiko takes the hem of his shirt that Shinji's rucking up and pulls it the rest of the way off before he meets Shinji's eyes, challenging.

A sigh ghosts along the now-exposed skin of Akihiko's chest. Dryly, Shinji says, "You're really gonna stop at nothin', aren't you, you stubborn bastard?"

And without waiting for an answer, Shinji grabs Akihiko by the nape of his neck and drags him in. Flicking his tongue across the swell of Akihiko's lower lip, Shinji kisses him open-mouthed and filthy, devouring him with the hunger that Akihiko knows always lurks in his skin.

Akihiko fairly dissolves into the kiss, grinding down against Shinji's growing hardness with fervor, and heat zings through his body like lightning when Shinji thrusts back, encouraging instead of denying. They’re lost to the demanding rhythms of their bodies for a little while, the surge and push and spark of touch like the beat of a good fight. Akihiko retreats and Shinji presses forward. Akihiko dives in and Shinji allows it, accepting.

Shinji isn’t careful with his teeth as he kisses Akihiko, and the sharpness hidden in the middle of such slick, wet contact has Akihiko shaking.

“You okay?” Shinji asks, smoothing a hand down Akihiko’s back.

How does he say that this is perfect? That it whites out everything Akihiko doesn’t want to think about, narrowing him like a blade to a focus? Fear and the crippling uncertainty of existence don’t exist in the circle of Shinji’s arms. But saying these things never makes Shinji believe them, no matter how true they are, and Akihiko wants him to know so badly.

Still, Shinji’s starting to pull away, concerned now by Akihiko’s continued silence, so Akihiko sets his teeth into the side of Shinji’s throat and  _bites_. Beneath him, Shinji jerks before going liquid compliant, his hips moving stronger, and Akihiko follows the increased fervor of the movements, worrying a dark bruise into Shinji’s skin. Pulling off with a soft sound, he says, “I’m great, come on, Shinji.”

Akihiko gets a hand around Shinji and bites back his own groan. Shinji's cock is nice and thick, a good heavy weight in Akihiko's hand, and it's great there, except that Akihiko wants it in him. He reaches back, shifting his shorts to the side to line his dick up with Akihiko's already slick entrance and press and  _down-_

For a few moments, it's everything Akihiko's wanted.

Shinji's dick is a welcome, enticing stretch, just on the edges of too much that has Akihiko gasping in punchy little breaths as his nerves fairly crackle with sensation. It's hotter than he expected somehow, as it always is, and Akihiko arches his back to set it deeper and slide all the way home in Shinji's lap. But he never gets there.

Strong hands brace beneath his ass, holding him still. Glaring, Shinji tries to catch his breath. Akihiko, trembling with a roaring abyss of want, doesn't try to make it easy for him. "Shinji, come on."

"I meant it when I said I didn't want to hurt you, idiot," Shinji says, but his words are mostly a gasp. "Come on, what the fuck were you even thinking? Were you thinking?"

"About how much I wanted you inside me? Absolutely," Akihiko groans, shifting with just the tip of Shinji's cock inside him, a terrible tease. He's able to move, to take maybe a couple of centimeters in, but it's not enough. It's barely even the whole head, and the promise of a greater stretch has Akihiko's rational thought absolutely gone. He wants it. He wants to slam himself down and  _take_  what he wants because what he has isn't enough. 

Shinji swears under his breath. Akihiko barely catches any of it over the pounding of his own heartbeat, which is distinctly unfair because Akihiko loves the way Shinji's mouth shapes words. He loves hearing his name on Shinji's lips. He loves Shinji, sharper and deeper than he's loved anyone or anything, the way a compass loves true north. Immutable and true.

Bending forward, Akihiko kisses Shinji, open-mouthed and wet. He rocks down, and Shinji holds him up, keeping him from moving too far too fast, and that's- fine. That's fine. Akihiko trusts Shinji. Shinjiro would never hurt him, and he's honestly convinced he's doing this for Akihiko's own good, which is kind of hilarious coming from a guy who denied everything until it almost got him killed.

Now's not the time to think about that. 

"Shinji,  _please_ ," Akihiko groans. His muscles clench around the intrusion like he's trying to pull it further in. That gets him a hoarse noise and Shinji's teeth set in his shoulder in a sharp-sweet contrast to the gentle way he's doing everything else. "Please, I already got off thinking about this in the shower. I already stretched. Let me have you."

Shinji's hands flex on his legs, feeling the way they shift with every one of Akihiko's increasingly hungry movements. His nails dig in, bright points of contact that have Akihiko squirming.

And then, Shinji lets go.

Without his grasp to push against, Akihiko slams down onto Shinji's cock with a muffled shout. A grin cuts across Shinji's face as he reaches up to grab Akihiko by the nipples. Akihiko whimpers. Twin bolts of sensation rock through him as Shinji pinches them and rolls the taut nubs between his fingers. Shinji murmurs, "I didn't say to stop movin', Aki."

Fuck.

Akihiko twitches, tightening around Shinji, before he lifts himself up and starts fucking himself in earnest, rocking motions that have Shinji's cock dragging against his prostate again and again. A hot counterpoint to the constant stimulation his nipples are now under. Shinji lets one go, palming the swell of Akihiko's pectoral as he squeezes the muscle. "God, you have a nice pair of tits, Aki."

"Shinji," Akihiko whines, embarrassed and moving sharper all for it, the lift and drop of his muscles turning pointed.

"What? I'm right. You're the one who's putting them in my face right now." Shinji squeezes again, roughly, and arousal bolts through Akihiko's body. Beneath him, Shinji plants his feet and starts meeting his motions, fucking up into Akihiko.

It’s incredible. It’s like riding an avalanche, Akihiko imagines. Like the triumph of a fight and the strain of a good match all tied up into one, singular, exhausting movement. His legs ache. His lungs burn with the struggle for a good clean breath of air, and everywhere Shinji has touched sparks with electricity, driving the fever that’s taken hold of Akihiko higher and higher. All Akihiko can do is brace himself against Shinji’s shoulders and drive, desperate, back against the motion, moaning every time Shinji nudges against his prostate, coaxing spurts of precum out of him.

"Love you," he gasps. He doesn’t know what else to say. Nothing else is big enough.

"Idiot," Shinji mutters, his mouth tender against Akihiko's skin. He lets go of Akihiko’s other nipple, chuckling a little at the whimper he gets for it. He more than makes up for the loss of sensation with his hand pushing into his shorts and wrapping around Akihiko’s dick, though, jerking him off in time with his thrusts as best he can, just this side of too tight and too much. Akihiko's hand curls around the nape of his neck, threading through his hair and keeping him there, because it's close enough. It's close enough to what he's always wished Shinji would say to him and that'll have to be good enough. Akihiko is closest to Shinji, the only one ever allowed to be this close, really, aside from-

Shinji tilts his head and kisses him. Akihiko opens for him without thought, without question.

Quietly, into the soft space between them, Shinji whispers, "Love you too, Aki."

And that's it.

Tightening with a whine, Akihiko comes in a sudden burst, coating Shinji's hand and stomach and his own shorts with his cum. He’s aware, distantly, that Shinji swears again, a low rumble deep in his chest, and the thrusting of his hips goes from steady to frantic in a matter of seconds as Akihiko shakes and whines and rides the line of overstimulation with the same determination that he brings to everything else. Shinji slides out or starts to when Akihiko drops his weight fully in Shinji’s lap again.

“Come in me, Shinji,” he murmurs, and this close, he can hear Shinji’s breath catch. “Come inside me. I want you to.”

“Fuck, you are  _impossible_ ,” Shinji swears, but he picks up the pace again, hardly slowing even when Akihiko’s moans edge towards pained, until, finally, he stills and Akihiko feels a hot rush fill him.

They lean against each other. A warm glow of satisfaction that isn't wholly from the orgasm curls around Akihiko's sternum and he kisses Shinji softly. "Hey."

Shinji grunts.

"Love you."

"Yeah, yeah, so you said," Shinji says, but his cheeks are pink and his skin is warm and  _Akihiko_ did that. Pleased, he leans down for another kiss, already interested in maybe continuing things because it's rare that they have days off at the same time now and once is barely enough these days-

There's a knock on the door. 

"Hey, if you two are done fucking," Ken says, muffled and high-pitched with embarrassment, "Can I come in and get my dog already? Koromaru doesn't need to be around any of this."

Shinji groans and lets his head fall onto Akihiko's shoulder. "Couldn't have just done this in the bedroom," he bitches, his fingers swiping through the trails of cum dripping down Aki's thighs. "Like a normal person instead of a deviant."

"I wanted to ride you out here," Akihiko says defensively. Trying to stand, his legs shake, overwhelmed with remnants of sensation. 

"Deviant."

Muffled through the door again, "I don't care what you guys are, as long as it's clothed!"


End file.
